


hiratsuka taira and the not-so-straight razor

by imahira



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imahira/pseuds/imahira





	hiratsuka taira and the not-so-straight razor

Imaoka whined a little into his mouth as he started to lift up onto one elbow. Hiratsuka did an exaggerated shrug to get him to let go, but he hung on with both arms.

"Leggo," he said, trying and failing again to shed the dead weight.

"You promised."

He settled back down. Reluctantly. "You're doing a spell," he said accusingly.

"I'm not using any spell."

"Well, you're doing something! You're trying to tame me and drain my wizardly essence."

"Sucking your dick isn't a spell." Imaoka was tracing a circle on his chest, around where the school emblem used to go on his robes. That was always where he started when he wasn't thinking about anything in particular. "You said you'd stay in today."

"I can't be caged," Hiratsuka insisted. "And also," he went on, uncomfortably aware of the two minute pause he'd just spent smelling Imaoka's hair, "it should be one."

"Mm?"

"Sucking my dick. It should be a spell. Why isn't it?"

"You need to shave," said Imaoka, who'd moved up to his jawline.

"Do your stupid charm on it if you're so delicate!"

"I like watching you shave," Imaoka said. "Your hands look nice."

"It takes so long," Hiratsuka protested.

"I'll do it, then." Imaoka sighed. "You're hard to trust with a razor anyway."

"I can shave my own damn face!" So maybe he'd stopped using _Skafen_ after a couple incidents—who hadn't lost a nose once or twice in their life?—but the razor thing was a completely baseless accusation. "You're just mad 'cause you didn't think of the dick-sucking spell."

" _Accio_ wand. Who'd want that?" Imaoka's wand poked him in the cheek. "Of course no one ever invented it. It takes all the fun away. Hold still."

Hiratsuka swatted the wand away. "Not _now_!" He eyed the shadowy area where Imaoka was still half under the sheet. "Fun for you, maybe, but I could sure use it. It'd save me so much time."

" _You_ aren't allowed to aim your wand anywhere below my waist."

"Maybe I'd have more fun sucking dick if it was bigger."

Imaoka kept poking at him thoughtfully with the wand. "You're not that big and I have plenty of fun," he said, unbothered by Hiratsuka's best attempt to provoke him.

"Stop poking me."

"I'm testing the area."

"Stop testing the area! I don't want any stupid razor spell."

"You want it by hand?"

He tried to ignore Imaoka's smirk. "Fuck off."

"You're so picky."

"Maybe I look dashing like this."

"You look hungover."

"Maybe _some people_ appreciate that in a man!"

"Probably just me. That's why you have to shave."

"Maybe you're a stupid dumb jerk." Just because he was so obviously wrong didn't mean Hiratsuka didn't have the right to sulk.

"I didn't say hungover was bad." Imaoka looked almost wistful. "You look like you could ruin my life." His wand came to a stop at the exact tip of Hiratsuka's chin, making him uncomfortably aware there was a bone or something inside there. "It hurts my face, though. So you have to shave. You're not old enough for a real wizard beard."

"It's not that long!" Hiratsuka felt a twinge of real fear, which he cleverly hid by raising his voice.

"Not _yet_ ," Imaoka said, sounding very knowing. Even though he didn't know anything about anything.

He _was_ using a Memory Charm. There wasn't any other reason for Hiratsuka's mind to go blank every time his head settled into Imaoka's warm lap and cool hands. It was the stupid hands on his face that did him in, every time.


End file.
